Computer networks and the devices and services that reside on them are often the subject of attacks by parties that are attempting to improperly access information and resources or to introduce malicious code to the networks. The attackers who are threats to information technology infrastructure assets and to the confidentiality of information stored in them may come from a wide variety of different sources, with different motives, levels of sophistication, available resources, and expertise.